


Extortion

by Chaerring



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Headcanon, POV Female Character, Post-Series, Ten Years Later Verse (Reborn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring
Summary: “My name is Haru Miura. I want you to address me by it, for starters. Have a seat, please, and we can work out a deal. I can think of several things the Varia is useful for.”The way he bristles is beautiful. He’s fluid like a cat and the muscles under his half open shirt shift like still water under a sudden wind before he throws himself across the chair in front of her desk. It’s not big enough; she’ll have to get new furniture to accommodate guests of his size in the future, but in the meantime, he makes it look like a throne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Thank you to Trilies for listening to me about endless Haru headcanons.
> 
> This could take place nebulously down the timeline after Start and Go, but it's not a necessary read for this piece. It's just a massive continuous headcanon.
> 
> Warnings: There is discussion of consensual prostitution, but it's incredibly vague and distant.

**ex·tor·tion**  
_noun_  
1\. the practice of obtaining something, especially money, through force or threats.

The Varia Commander’s presence turns Haru’s office abruptly claustrophobic. She drums her fingers on the glass covering the light wood of her desk and leans forward in her chair.

“Can I help you, Xanxus-san?”

He remains where he is, scorning the invitation to enter and politely discuss business. Haru knows what he sees: another of Tsuna’s young Japanese interlopers, too inexperienced and soft to fill the shoes of their predecessors. In her case, just like most of the others, Tsuna had no input in her placement at the head of the Vongola’s Black Market. Reborn nominated her in the Tenth’s name, and from there she had competed and _crushed_ a dozen other candidates raised by their Families from birth for this room. She’d be damned if she’d give an inch to anyone after proving she could out profit the biggest mafia financial minds.

“The new line of box animals belongs to the Varia.” 

It’s an order. _No one_ , not even Tsuna, has the authority to give her orders, but if anyone was going to try the Varia would be the ones. The Black Market operated with Vongola’s permission and minor assessments from time to time through CEDEF, but illegal finances and trade were a monster no one could fully predict or rule, and only Haru’s flexible, quick-thinking nature was allowing her to turn it to benefit Tsuna’s plots to sanitize the mafia. 

“They do not.” She’d talked to Verde and Innocenti not three hours ago. “If they did, you wouldn’t be here and Verde wouldn’t be so smug at denying Mammon.” 

Haru appreciates the tutelage the Mist Arcobaleno had given her, but she’d paid through the nose for it, and they both fully understood business was business. If Verde wasn’t letting them purchase the boxes for personal grudge reasons, she wasn’t half stupid enough to miss her chance to acquire them. They’d be an excellent leverage tool against acquiring other things, or to pass out to the Vongola and their allies for favors in the future.

Xanxus steps forward shrinking the room some more with his size and aura both. He is magnetic. It’s no wonder a number of her associates grumble about his failure to take the Vongola when they don’t realize she’s in ear shot. She tilts her chin the smallest fraction upwards to continuing looking into his face. She will not back away and give ground in her own territory. 

“What do you want, woman?” His deep voice is a growl, and she thinks he sounds the most like she imagined an Italian would when she was in middle school. He’s like a character out of the foreign soap operas Gokudera taught her other languages with. She should restrain the smile threatening to split her serious attitude in two, but she hadn’t gotten where she was by not being herself. She can feel her happiness crawl across her face. She loves her job.

“My name is Haru Miura. I want you to address me by it, for starters. Have a seat, please, and we can work out a deal. I can think of several things the Varia is useful for.” 

The way he bristles is beautiful. He’s fluid like a cat and the muscles under his half open shirt shift like still water under a sudden wind before he throws himself across the chair in front of her desk. It’s not big enough; she’ll have to get new furniture to accommodate guests of his size in the future, but in the meantime, he makes it look like a throne. 

She drums her fingers on her desk again, waking her computer with her fingertips and rhythm just like she’d put it to sleep when he’d come in. Glowing under her fingertips are the Varia’s expense and earnings reports since Xanxus resumed control from Squalo. Verde had been smug enough about denying Mammon he’d had no problem informing her of the assassination squad’s interest. It gave her more time to prepare and familiarize herself with their finances before Xanxus showed up. Since the Varia was an organization like her own, it governed it’s own losses and profits. Mammon’s work was predictably air tight, and the historical files she could find were scant on any elaborating information. She still hadn’t solved the mystery of Xanxus’s strange absence for eight years when he was a teenager and Squalo ran the Varia, but today wasn’t the day to pry into it, she knew.

“You’ve acquired ten new members for the Varia that will need box animals. As you already know, ten is a far smaller number than the whole shipment. I will allow your subordinates first pick for a quarter of Varia profits for the next year.” It’s an outrageous demand, and they both know it. His fingers scorch the leg of chair his arm is hanging next to. Haru is not going to open a negotiation with Xanxus without seeing how much she can test him. The Varia is so self sufficient, by design and through Mammon’s machinations, she has to gain leverage over them when she can.

“Who the fuck do you think you are demanding _any_ of our profits? We’ll just take the fucking boxes.” He doesn’t stand and stalk out, because his threat is just as ridiculous as her financial demand. The Black Market can’t be attacked without involving the Vindice, or at the very least, the Council of Allied Families. It would be tantamount to another rebellion, and the Varia had only just finished paying reparations for the Ring Battles when Tsuna ascended officially a few years ago.

Combined with the reality of the Varia often taking payment in jewels or other assets which needed to be converted into funds they could _use_ by trading with her Market, Haru had the upper hand and she would not waste it. Mammon might have managed to outwit her predecessors and get the exchanges by tradition and rote before, but now she was the Market Director and she was paying attention.

“I’m the Director of the Black Market. Seventy percent of the mafia’s business flows through my organization in one way or another and you will not maintain your current profit margin if you attempt to circumvent us.” 

Xanxus scoffs, but his eyes are focused on her now, assessing her again. He wasn’t the first to have to take a second look, but she felt like he might not make the usual mistake of underestimating her a second time. The Underworld feared the Varia’s power, correctly believing in its fearsomeness. A day of lessons with Mammon had taught her it was second to their cunning. For every slaughter or explosion they drew attention to themselves with there were nine times as many silent successes. 

“Three percent of our profits for half a year.” 

It’s still too low for a counter offer, and she can’t take it, but now he’s testing her rather than stomping over her and she can work with him about it. It’s much closer to what she thought she could squeeze him for. 

“Five percent for the half year, and the participation of Varia Command, including yourself in the upcoming Vongola Date Auction.” She could press for more, fire with ten percent and perhaps get him to concede to seven, however, if she could make an impression without testing her luck this time it might be worth the wiggle room to badger and shock him with a more important demand later. The second condition is a crapshot, a whim she tosses in on instinct and _then_ thinks through as he stares at her like she’s crazy. 

She might be, a bit, but traveling to the future during puberty probably had that effect on teenagers.

The Vongola Date Auction was one of Reborn’s inevitable festivities Tsuna had begun to twist into charitable events to fund schooling outside _mafia school_ for children of the Allied Families and cooperated with Shimon to support mafia orphans. If Xanxus agreed, she couldn’t wait to tell Adelheid they would have six more candidates to auction off. 

The Varia would fetch high prices. They were a handsome bunch most wouldn’t dare to approach in any other situation. The event would give the participants an illusion of safety and they’d fetch pretty prices as novelties if nothing else.

“What the fuck.” 

Haru grins. She loves catching her opponents off guard. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll make them sign waivers so you’re not responsible for anything Belphegor does, or any eardrums Squalo ruptures.” She’d get Hana to write them and pass around tablets at the entrance with the clause absolving the Vongola from bodily harm once the dates have been paid for in fine print amongst the usual monetary language about non-refundable charitable contributions. If someone was stupid enough to pay to take _Belphegor_ on a date, they deserved him. His genius brain did not make up for his other character flaws in the least.

Xanxus sits up, scowling at her like his Wrath might be directed to erupt from directly on her body. “What are you, some fucking pimp?”

“I’m only a Madam for the willing~! The oldest profession in the world is a legitimate one!” 

She laughs because it’s entirely true. She’d been indignant to discover how widespread and pervasive the Vongola dens of sin were when she first began working for the Black Market in high school, and it had taken a massive overhaul to retool the system to get rid of Johns and managers abusing the willing, hard working people of the Vongola sex trade. Now, Haru was proud of her people and their successes whatever they chose to make them in and she kept a firm eye on anyone who looked like they might cause trouble for her workers. 

“But a date doesn’t mean sex, unless you take that progression of your own free will. Is this an acceptable deal? I can have the paperwork drawn up before you leave.” 

He snorts. “Fucking fine. Is there anything decent to eat or drink in this goddamn shithole?” 

She narrows her eyes, but decides to pick the fight over her building’s accommodations another day. “The top floor is a lovely restaurant. I’ll find you there when I need your signature. Have a good meal.” 

“Don’t take too fucking long, Miura.” He sweeps out the door and she graciously lets him have the last word since he’d acquiesced to using her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> This is part of an attempt to do a few KHR fics based on different crimes....if I manage to actually post any of the others. Next up should be Hana Kurokawa and involuntary manslaughter. So yeah, good times to be had.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Birthday Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596672) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
